Reasons
by tetra67082229
Summary: Dave has been assigned an In-Class assignment about what makes him happy in life! He can't find anything in particular until an un-expected student joins the classroom!


"Okay class your morning assignment for today will be very easy, describe in-detail what makes you happy!" Came the voice of a very cheery Language Arts teacher, "and you will all share!"

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you personally do not have anything in life that makes you happy. I mean you don't have the best social life, you don't really have any friends minus the few good ones you have on pesterChum. The best thing about that is that you believe you have met the love of your life, John Egbert. He lives in Washington but he said he and his dad were moving somewhere soon, of course the bastard won't tell you where!

You sit there and listen to the scribbling of pencils when you hear the door open and spot a particularly nerdy boy. A cute nerdy boy with framed glasses and shaggy black hair.

"Uhm I'm sorry am I late?" Came the voice and wow are you blushing, wait no striders do not blush that is a thing that is on the very bottom of the list of things Striders do. Y'know this kid almost looks a bit like Joh-

"Oh! No right on time! Class this is Jonathan Egbert! He's a new student from Washington!" Came the overly cheering voice of Ms. Paint.

"Have a seat next to Dave then dear! You may pass on the in-class assignment for today!" Oh shit Egbert is making his way towards you... uh don't panic?

"Dave!" John said in an excited hushed whisper, you glanced at him and nodded before pretending to go back to work. What to write about

You should write about John.

What?! No! Why would I-

He makes you happy!

Uh... fuck! You hate it when your brain actually is good at something, you sigh put your face down on your desk. Ms. Paint said that it was time to share what we wrote. You heard piles of chicks say their phones and guys their footballs and basketballs or some other bullshit response.

When she finally called your name you just sat there.

"David...? Can you please share what you wrote please?" Came the soft voice of your teacher. You slowly nodded, you can feel your face heating up.

"Uhm... The thing that makes me happy the most is uh" You glance around the room, your eyes land on a pair of blue eyes, directing their attention at you.

"The thing makes me happy most in life is... John Egbert." You state firmly and everyone begins to laugh at you. "I-I Think that everything he does is just great, I love his blue eyes and his shaggy untamable hair and just... everything about him and... he makes me happy." By this time the whole class finds this incredibly hilarious and cannot contain their laughter. Johns just staring at you and he raises his hand.

"M-Miss I would like to share too" He states looking rather flustered. He stood up and stared up at you.

"The thing that makes me happy in my life is Dave Strider, I like how he has to metaphorize everything and how good he is at music, but I really like his eyes" Which right now you are thankful are hidden- Nope! Egbert what the fuck! Give those back dude! John is now lifting your shades off your face, making you a flushing, school-girly mess. Bro would be both proud and disappointed.

"J-John I-" Nope looks like he had to kiss you in front of the class. You freeze. You stand there for a while but you soon melt into the kiss, slipping your eyes closed. You are making out in front of the whole classroom -which is silent might I add- with the love of your life since you thought anime shades where cool.

"Uh... I-I'm sorry to break up your moment boys but... I'm afraid I have to send you both to the principal's office..." Ms. Paint states with a small smile. As she hands John and Dave a referral slip she gives him a slight thumbs up. Ms. Paint was always the best with this type of stuff.

The two of you have your parents called, much to Johns protest. Bro was scolding you for letting yourself flush in front of the whole class but he said that you got the girl... well guy in this case. He would let you off easy. John on the other hand was grounded off his computer for a couple of days.

Everything went well that day. You walked out of the school with John hand in hand. Honestly you couldn't be happier.


End file.
